Angel y Humano
by Azz Sofia Zapata Cervantes
Summary: Bella Swan esta muerta...que ah pasado?porque sucedio? ella no lo sabe, pero se sorprendera cuando encuentre a alguien de su pasado
1. Prologo

PROLOGO:

Necesitaba saber …exactamente que había pasado aquel día, como había llegado a ser quien soy ..o mejor dicho que soy, porque ya deje de ser un humano.

Yo, Isabella Swan jamás pase de ser una simple aunque adinerada joven estudiante de secundaria. Con 17 años de edad y una cuenta bancaria que cualquier otro joven envidiaría a mi me tenia sin cuidado el dinero, porque lo que yo mas quería no se podía comprar…

Jacob Black, el mejor deportista de la escuela, amigo desde la infancia y mi amor prohibido, un joven que no se acercaba a mi por dinero y que al contrario me hacia sonreír en aquellos momentos en los cuales habría cambiado el dinero y mi posición por que mis padres pasaran mas tiempo conmigo.

Para ser una Joven de 17 años como ya mencione , tenia mi propio departamento un coche y esa cuenta bancaria en donde mis padres depositaban cada mes el dinero suficiente como para mantener a 3 familias …la sola idea de recordar que saliendo del instituto me encontraría con una fría y desolada casa de bienvenida no era algo muy tentador que digamos.

Lo único bueno era que muchas veces mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Alice Cullen podía quedarse a pasar la noche conmigo. Conocía a Alice casi igual de tiempo como conocía a Jacob …y nos hicimos amigas a causa de la muerte de su hermano mayor del cual no tengo muchos recuerdos ….Edward Cullen, así se llamaba …cuando el falleció yo apenas tenia 6 años y por tanto no podría decirles exactamente lo buena persona que era ..o lo bien que se comportaba como la mayoría de gente habla de un difunto lo que si se , es que a Alice le afecto mucho y fue a causa de ello que nos hicimos inseparables.

¿Porque recuerdo todo esto?, acaso es aquel proceso que cuentan aquellos que regresaron de la muerte, eso de que vez toda tu vida correr...pero yo no veo mi vida, mas bien se tratan de pensamientos….ya no siento el dolor agudo de hace un rato , ah desaparecido, aunque me duele mas dejar a mis seres queridos..Alice, Jacob, la familia Cullen y a mis padres…hey! No es que sea cruel y mencione a mis padres al final es que , en realidad así lo siento.

De acuerdo ahora si estoy muerta esto lo confirma..si no porque lo vería..porque estaría enfrente mío sonriendo …lo que yo sabia es que ya mas de 11 años que el había muerto…y es mas aun, en las fotos que adornaban la mansión Cullen y en las cuales el aparecía , no había cambiado nada, era el sin duda …entonces si estaba muerta

- Edward? Tu eres Edward Cullen?


	2. No era lo que yo queria

**No era lo que yo queria?**

_Tic toc tic toc tic toc __rin!_

Sonó mi despertador siempre tan puntual a las 6:30 am , saque la mano perezosamente de mi capullo improvisado hecho con mi cubrecama y apague el despertador y con eso su rin rin desesperante.

Medite seriamente durante una fracción de segundo la posibilidad de no ir al instituto …total hoy seria un día normal ….perdería unas clases pero seria fácil recuperarlas no tenia ganas de ir al instituto, no hoy …podría dormir hasta tarde salir y desayunar prender la tele escuchar música o hasta leer ...llamaría a Alice en la tarde y le diría " Hey te invito a cenar pero trae las materias que se hicieron hoy" era una idea perfecta y muy fácil de realizar. Sin embargo desistí de la idea ya que recordé algo frustrante…vivía sola en una casa demasiado grande y aunque me gustaba la soledad este ya era un extremo enfermizo.

Me puse de pie tambaleándome un poquito a causa de que el día anterior había evadido las famosas llamadas de medianoche dejando el teléfono en el contestador automático y me había echado a dormir a las 6 de la tarde…era lógico que me sintiera así después de 10 horas de descanso …sin contar con la siesta después de comer .

Abrí el closet, no sin antes fijarme por la ventana de mi habitación el clima

Francamente no sabía el porque si ya era más de seguro como estaba el clima:

Nubloso y húmedo, que novedad – pensé sarcástica. Me puse un Jean, unas botas beige, una cafarena negra y un chaleco del mismo color de mis botas, tome mis guantes y baje las escaleras. Entre a la cocina...que linda, que grande, que sola, abrí el refrigerador y saque el jugo de naranjas y una barritas de cereal de la alacena me senté en una silla descansando mis pies en otra mientras masticaba perezosamente aquella primera barrita y bebiendo despacio el jugo. Por más despacio que lo hice mi desayuno no excedió los 15 minutos, me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño. Lave mis dientes, cepille mi cabello una vez mas y lo recogí en una cola de caballo, lo mismo de siempre.

Salí de la casa dirigiéndome a mi coche, un flamante volvo plateado que me había comprado mi padre hace menos de un mes, era un carro muy bonito y en este pueblo en donde todos los carros de media para abajo, el volvo relucía y resplandecía de entre la multitud.

Cuando llegue al instituto, solo eran dos autos los que reclamaban la atención de los estudiantes; mi volvo y un porche amarillo…Alice. Baje del coche sin ganas pues dentro estaba muy cómoda y caliente, me puse los guantes antes de bajar para saludar a mi pequeña y mejor amiga Alice Cullen.

Alice era una especie en extinción, pequeña, de cabello corto, pálida …mucho y sobre todo muy pero muy hiperactiva, cualquiera que nos viera juntas se aseguraba de que éramos polos totalmente opuestos sin embargo nos queríamos demasiado ,ella era mi familia. La conocía desde los 6 años …nos conocimos en realidad una vez en el hospital del pueblo, yo no era muy sociable, corrección...yo no soy muy sociable y pues aquella vez me encontraba como de costumbre en el lugar mas visitado por mi …el hospital, mi doctor y su padre de Alice ...el doctor Carlisle Cullen era un señor impecable muy amable y muy guapo, era el único que cada vez que me veía en el hospital me sonreí con dulzura y decía " _Hola Bella que bueno que nos visites otra vez_" en cambio los demás me miraban aburridas de ser la niña torpe que siempre paraba ahí.

Alice se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera aguardando por su padre, yo estaba sentada también allí esperando que mi mama terminara de hablar con el doctor para decirle que es lo que me había pasado esta vez. Nos miramos un rato, ella me sonrío y se paro con dirección a mí.

Hola – sonrío – soy Alice Cullen – dije dulcemente – tu eres Bella verdad?

Como sabes mi nombre? – le pregunte

Porque papa siempre habla de ti – me dijo dándome la mano en forma de saludo

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuve con ella, claro que le respondí el saludo, pero luego no abrí la boca para nada, ella se sentó a mi lado y me miraba atenta.

No hubo nada de extraordinario aquella vez como para que termináramos siendo amigas, fue algo mucho mas complicado el como nos hicimos amigas.

Aquella noche hacia frío, mas de lo normal y mama había decidido ir conmigo a la casa Cullen para pasar toda la noche…quería ayudar a Esme con todo.

Encontré a Alice llorando en su habitación , cuando me dijeron que subiera a verla

te sientes bien? – le pregunte

no – contesto – mi hermano a muerto Bella – Edward a muerto

arrugue la frente – porque?

No lo se- me dijo sincera – me siento sola – rompió en llanto

En ese momento me acerque a abrazarla, me daba tanta pena, a pesar de solo tener ambas 6 años, sentía que era una pequeña niña indefensa

tranquila – dije abrazándola – todo esta bien yo me quedare contigo toda la noche ya?

Enserio?- me miro con sus ojos llorosos

Claro – le sonreí a respuesta

Gracias amiga , gracias Bella – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente de 6 años "_Amiga_"…y claro así lo fuimos y lo seguiremos siendo mejores amigas…

Bella!- dijo Alice despertándome de mi trance – feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños – dijo canturreando

Shhh, no lo digas tan alto Alice , sabes como es la gente se acercara te saludara y estarán pegados a ti todo el día solo para ver si los invitas a tu fiesta – dije murmurando

Hay Bella que ridícula – rodó los ojos – deacuerdo...- se aclaro la voz – Feliz cumpleaños amiga – dijo en un murmullo , sonreí en respuesta

Gracias, pero no lo menciones mas , hoy solo habrá pizza en mi casa y películas – le dije

Deacuerdo , me agrada la idea – me sonrío

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clase , Alice había arreglado todo para que nuestras clases fueran totalmente juntas ….quien le diría no a la mas pequeña de los Cullen que además tenia un padre que salvaba vidas a cada minutos ...pues nadie , así que se le hizo sencillo, demasiado diría yo.

Vas a estar conmigo todo el día verdad? – le dije cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería en nuestro descanso

Claro que si , siempre lo hago querida – me sonrío – además de que hoy es tu cumpleaños numero 18

Y te vuelvo a decir que no lo digas tan alto – refunfuñe

Dramática – dijo por lo bajo pero se quedo callada

Entramos a la cafetería todo estaba como siempre nada nuevo siempre entraba, hacia la cola , tomaba una manzana roja y me dirigía junto a Alice y su limonada a esa mesa, donde el nos esperaba.

Con cada paso que daba mi corazón se agitaba mas…sentía que el aire me faltaba y mis mejillas quemaban. Jacob Black, era el presidente del club deportivo del instituto, un joven alto, con la piel canela que emanada una luz propia increíble, sus ojos almendrados oscuros enmarcados en una cejas negras gruesas que quitaban el aliento….sus labios..., varias veces había perdido el hilo de nuestras conversaciones por verlos, era hermosos igual que el en conjunto. Así es, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black, pero no solo era por su aspecto físico si no también por su comportamiento, era caballero amable y educado, tierno, buen amigo y...perfecto

Hola muchachas – dijo mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes

Hola Black – dijo Alice haciéndose la mala

Hola enana – respondió el con malicia – hola Bells – dijo mirándome a los ojos

Hola Jake que tal tu día eh?- balbucee, Alice rodó los ojos

Muy bien Bells gracias – se sentó y mordió su trozo de pizza

Mire a Alice…esperen algo andaba mal, no era que me importara que nadie me hablaran del tema pero, el…el...el tenia que acordarse….nunca se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños y cuando mas esperaba su saludos, su abrazo y su sonrisa el se había olvidado totalmente. Mire a Alice hablándole por los ojos, diciéndole exactamente todo, ella bajo la mirada supuse que sentía el como me encontraba, mire a Jake , tal vez esto se trataba de una broma, pero estaba demasiado entretenido en su pieza de pizza .

-Bueno muchachas, lamento no quedarme todo el receso pero tengo que entrenar par aun evento deportivo, nos vemos luego si – dijo poniéndose de pie

- claro Black – dijo Alice – hablamos…

- Eh si...luego conversamos Jake hasta luego – dije mirando la manzana mientras que mis ojos me comenzaban a picar

- Eh bella – dijo el antes de dirigirse a la salida

- si dime- le dije demasiado emocionada levantando la mirada

- quiero contarte algo después así que te espero en el restaurante de mi padre – dijo despidiéndose

- claro…mas tarde- dije mas para mi que para el

- Bells...yo creo – comenzó a hablar Alice

- tranquila Alice – sonreí – esto era lo que yo quería, no? – dije poniéndome de pie

- Lo buscaras mas tarde? – me pregunto mientras me seguía

Quería dejarlo esperando, que se quedara ahí y que yo nunca llegara , pero no podía hacer eso …era un entupida

Si, si iré a verlo saliendo del instituto – le dije

bueno, en mi casa no habrá nadie, así que no se si te importaría que te espere en tu casa – me dijo poniendo cara de cachorro

claro que no Alice – dije dándole las llaves – estate cómoda hasta que regrese – le dije

y tu no te apures en venir, me imagino que tendrán mucho de que hablar ustedes dos – sonrío – vamos a clase si?

Asentí y caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase.


	3. Sorpresa y celos

**Esa era la sorpresa?**

Después del receso no había mucho que hacer, estuve junto a Alice el resto de la mañana, mi oportunidad de recibir el calido y afectuoso saludo de cumpleaños de Jake se había ido por la borda …..genial! y ese era el único saludo que realmente me emocionaba recibir, no es por ser mala pero Alice jamás se olvidaría de mi cumpleaños.

Entramos a la clase de biología, la única clase en donde no me sentaba con Alice.

Te veo luego – me dijo con un puchero haciendo que ruede los ojos

Por favor Alice solo te sentaras detrás mío, estaremos en el mismo salón

Es igual!- se impuso y no proteste.

Me senté en mi mesa y sonreí como saludo a mi compañera , Ángela Weber, era siempre muy buena y amable

Hola Bella – me dijo sentándose

Hola Angela, que tal ¿? – le respondí

Muy bien gracias – sonrío – por cierto..- se acerco a mi y murmuro – feliz cumpleaños – me puse roja, hasta Angela lo recordaba y Jake no, le sonreí , en vez de molestarme ya que había tenia el bonito gesto de no gritarlo , estaba dicho tenia que hacer que Angela y Alice fueran amigas así Alice aprendería a ser discreta – pensé

Gracias – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Angela sonrío y voltio a prestar atención a la clase, por eso me caía bien, no hablaba de mas solo para acerté sentir bien decía lo justo y necesario.

La clase termino y nos dirigimos al infierno, mejor dicho a la clase de gimnasia, odiaba esa clase con todo mi corazón, pero tenia que ir, aunque eso significara hacer el ridículo.

Entramos a los cambiadores, me aliste lentamente y a pesar de eso fui la primera en salir, Alice se había quedado mirándose al espejo.

Ehmm…Alice te espero fuera de acuerdo

Oki oki ya voy – me dijo y salí de los vestidores para esperarla en el patio

Me apoye en la puerta del gimnasio, sentí que una mano sudosa tomaba mi brazo para llamar mi atención.

Voltee y me tope con Mike Newton

Hey Mike que tal? – dije cortésmente

Hola Isabella – me dijo con ese tono de voz tan patoso que me molestaba

Bella Mike, solo dime Bella – le dije

Ok..Bella – sonrió- que haces mas tarde?

Ahmm..pues nada en especial – dije – veré un par de películas con Alice

Oh, ya veo – sonrío más - bueno pensé que ya que es tu cumpleaños y nadie se acordó en vez de que lo pases con Alice podríamos ir al cine, además que te vendría bien tener mas amigos que esa enana – dijo tratando de sonar gracioso …estupido

Pues déjame decirte que esa enana es mejor compañía que tu y deja mi brazo que lo estas mojando con tu sudor Newton – le grite a lo que el me miro atontado.

Pero Bella…..pensé que seria buena idea

Iba a contestarle que no cuando alguien mas se acerco

Pues pensaste mal Newton – dijo Alice tomando su mano con dos dedos y sacándola de mi brazo poniendo cara de asco – y mas te vale mantenerte lejos de Bella por el resto de tu apestosa existencia de acuerdo? – dijo para luego arrastrarme hacia el gimnasio sin esperar respuesta de él.

La clase fue larga y aburrida, como siempre, fui yo la que anotaba los puntos de los equipos.

A que fue un buen juego – me dijo Alice mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento

Huy si – dije sarcástica – no tienes ni idea hoy de lo genial que es anotar los puntos

Vamos no te quejes, por lo menos hoy la pelota no te callo

Menudo regalo de cumpleaños –dije entre dientes

Que quejona – se burlo

Rayos! es tarde Alice tengo que ir donde Jake

Cierto!- dijo Alice dando un respingo como si recordara algo – te espero en tu casa – dijo subiendo a su coche

Nos vemos Alice prometo no demorarme – le dije

Hey! No te preocupes – dijo – yo te espero – sonrío

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mas tarde- subí a coche

Diviértete – me deseo – chau..

Nos vemos – arranque el coche y me dirigí al restaurante

No me demore ni diez minutos era pequeño y calido hecho de madera. Entre al restaurante y sonreí al ver a mi amigo atendiendo una mesa.

Me senté lo mas alejada que pude a ellos una esquinita agradable y hasta en cierto punto romántica mientras esperaba a Jake y observaba la decoración.

Hola Bella – dijo Jake sonriéndome

Hey! Jeke se te ve bien en delantal – le dije en broma aunque en realidad si se le veía muy bien

Jejeje..- sonrio – pues gracias – se quito el delantal y se sentó frente mío – y que tal vas pasando ….- se callo y mi corazón se me acelero, acaso si sabia que era mi cumpleaños? - ..el día –termino

Oh…pues bien – solté un suspiro – nada novedoso, y que era lo que me tenias que decir?

Bueno –se rasco la cabeza- en realidad, solo quería almorzar contigo , me haz abandonado por Alice – puso un puchero – y también quiero mostrarte algo- me susurro

Que cosa? – pregunte

Ya lo veras primero almorzamos – me dijo

No vendrán mas clientes? – dije

No, ellos son los últimos , ya cerré – dijo ladeando su cabeza hacia los únicos clientes que quedaban

Entonces genial – lo vi levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Solté un suspiro me dijo que solo quería almorzar verme para almorzar , seria eso realmente? Que era lo que tenia que decirme?...basta Bella!- me regañe – el no quiere decirte nada mas que pasar un tiempo con su amiga…esa palabra dolió – arrugue la frente.

Porque esa cara? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente

Rayos no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado

No por nada – tartamudee

Pensé que esta comida no te gustaba y por eso ponías esa cara – bromeo

Que va! si esto esta muy bueno – tome el tenedor

Pues yo lo hice – admitió tomando sus mejillas un color rojizo suave

Entonces creo que paso – bromee

El resto del rato estuvimos conversando y riendo, nos llevábamos muy bien eso no se podía negar en lo absoluto, éramos grandes amigos…eso ..solo amigos..que triste

Y que te parece? – me pregunto sacándome de mi trance

Pues que crees – dije seria haciendo que dejara de masticara, es una maravilla Jake esta delicioso.

Sonrío ampliamente – es genial que te guste – dijo mirándome a los ojos

Bueno – dije - que es lo que tenias que decirme , o mejor dicho enseñarme

No es buena idea que te lo diga aquí, es mejor hablarlo los dos solos

Ok eso es muy raro – pensé

De acuerdo – me limite a decir

Pero donde te lo tengo que contar es algo lejos – se disculpo

Eh traído mi coche

Entonces no eh dicho nada – tomo mi plato delicadamente – ya regreso voy a dejar esto en el fregadero

Me puse de pie para esperarlo en el recibidor del restaurante, salimos del local y subimos en mi coche, Jake se sentó en el copiloto dirigiendo el viaje , yo me limitaba a conducir

Oye Black…- dije – este es el camino hacia tu vieja cochera o me equivoco?

Bueno si ..- sonrío picaramente – estaciónate aquí Bells – me dijo señalando un lugar , así lo hice y bajamos del coche

Que cosa de suma importancia me puedes enseñar aquí – le dije metiendo mis manos en mi casaca – vamos ..suéltalo

Se mordió el labio inferior..que tramaba matarme de una ataque cardiaco ….

- espérame aquí – se limito a decir y se adentro en el garaje – Mira Bells a que no es precioso.

Con que eso era…el quería presentármela, como buen amigo entre nosotros no había secretos y era mas que obvio que si Billy se enterara se molestaría no le gustaba que Jake se distrajera con este tipo de relaciones ….me dolió un poco ver como la tocaba, pero estaba volviéndome loca …celosa de una moto.

-Guau!- me limite a decir – esta..vieja –termine

- Si – afirmo – lo mejor de todo es que para usarla tendré que arreglarla eso me tomara tiempo pero será como si la hubiera creado para mi además que aprenderé mas de mecánica- dijo emocionado y no pude evitar sonreír

- Entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque me la enseñas a mi- dije algo sorprendida – no me lo tomes a mal me gusta que confíes en mi pero... que es lo que pretendes Black – dije sonriendo de lado

- Pues...-tartamudeo- no pretendo nada, solo quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme en las tardes cuando tenga que arreglarla, ya sabes...necesito un asistente.

Mi corazón latió a mil parecía que se fuera a salir de la boca.

Por supuesto yo te ayudo – dije lo mas calmada posible

- Será genial – murmuro y dio media vuelta para guardar la moto en el garaje

A donde te la llevas?- le pregunte

A que tome una siesta – se rió – la guardare para acompañarte a tu casa – dije mirando su reloj

No es necesario – dije nerviosa

Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo – dije antes de entrar al garaje. Ni bien lo vi entrar di un salto de alegría...bien Bella por lo menos te esta regalando el mejor de los presentes aunque no tenga la menor idea de que día es hoy.

Al poco rato salio del garaje y subimos al coche dirigiéndonos a mi casa entre risas y bromas.


End file.
